majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Maeda Atsuko
Maeda Atsuko (前田敦子) is the main character of Majisuka Gakuen and a major character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. She is portrayed by Maeda Atsuko Appearence and personality Maeda has shoulder length dark brown hair. Like her father Maeda also wears glasses and before each fight she would take them off before dropping them on the floor, after each battle though she will pick them up and put them back on. She wears a typical Majijo uniform, the skirt being knee length. Part way through Majisuka Gakuen 2, Maeda has her hair cut into a short bob that goes just below her chin. Maeda is calm and quiet and avoids as much trouble as possible whilst attending Majijo. She has stated that she hates fighting due to her friend Minami's death. And because of this she decides that she is better off without friends as they will only get hurt because of her. Maeda deeply cares for her friends and has protected Daruma from many attacks. She also has a strong sense of justice as seen in season 2 when she skips school in order to clean up the streets of Japan. Maeda has a strong reaction to the word 'serious' and would often get into battle after those words are spoken. Past Maeda has always been a yankee (delinquent) and attended the same school as her best friend Minami. She would often get into fights with her friend at her side but after a few years Minami decided to get serious and stopped fighting in order to become a nurse. After Maeda was attacked by a large gang, Minami saved her and convinced her to stop fighting and share the same goal as her in becoming a nurse. Unfortunatly another rival gang confronted Minami one night in order to challenge Maeda but because she refused to call Maeda, Minami got heavily beaten up and later died in the hospital. Maeda felt guilty about this becuase if she had properly stopped like Minami asked her too, her friend would still be alive. Minami's little sister, Erena would come to bare a grudge on Maeda believing it was Maeda that killed her sister. Majisuka Gakuen Due to the previous events, Maeda transfers to Majijo High and starts studying to become a nurse. She transfers to Majijo on the same day as Onizuka Daruma. After Daruma is swiftly beaten and thrown down the staires by Rapapapa, Maeda take her to the nurses office later on Daruma is yet again beaten but by Team Hormone, Maeda watches on before confronting Hormone after they insulted Daruma's "serious". Maeda swiftly took out Team Hormone. Daruma then decided to become Maeda's underling and adresses Maeda as Atsune, much to her chagrin. After word spread that Maeda singlehadedly defeated Team Hormone, witnessed by Sado, she becomes targeted by the Kabuki Sisters. In their first encounter, Maeda simply walks away from them, leaving Daruma behind, and in her attempt to "protect" Maeda, she is easily defeated. Later that evening, after leaving the hospital where she work—where Oshima Yuko is staying—she crosses paths again with the Kabuki Sisters, who have defeated Daruma yet again. After Ookabuki insults Maeda's "serious," the two fight, with Maeda gaining a decisive victory, much to Daruma and Kokabuki's surprise. Majisuka Gakuen 2 {to be done} Gallery 02-1.jpg|Maeda as she appears before transferring to Majijo majisuka_9.jpg vlcsnap-255006.png|Maeda as she appears in season 2 Category:Characters